Puppy Eyes no Jutsu
by Aglaea Dhichan
Summary: Mata secerah langit itu membulat lebar dan terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bibir menggoda imannya sedikit ia manyunkan tetapi melengkung ke bawah, menyiratkan kesedihan. Entah darimana ia mempelajari ekspresi wajah yang sangat menyayat hati itu. Yang jelas, Sasuke belum tentu bisa tahan jika sudah ditatap dengan tatapan memohon tersebut. Shounen-ai, OOC, Gaje. Enjoy!


**PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Pendek, Dunia Modern, Typo, OOC, OOC, dan OOC**

**A/N:**

**Fict ini menceritakan tentang keseharian SasuNaru di hari Minggu. Pengulangan scene atau kata-kata yang ada di fict ini memang Dhi sengaja. Semoga terhibur, Minna-san~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Minggu Pagi**

"Sasuke, aku bosaaan," rajuk Naruto kepada tunangannya yang sedang membaca sebuah novel.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang keluarga di apartemen mereka. Naruto, yang sedari tadi hanya menonton acara di televisi dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, akhirnya merasa bosan dan mulai berulah mengganggu tunangannya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Sasuke!" ajak Naruto dengan antusias dan cengiran lebar khasnya tidak bisa hilang dari bibir menggoda itu. Ia sudah memikirkan hal-hal menarik untuk mengisi hari Minggunya yang membosankan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan tidak jelas. Tampaknya sang tunangan tidak menanggapi keinginan pasangannya.

"Apa maksud dari 'Hn'-mu itu? Ayo, Teme, jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di sini terus!" rajukan Naruto semakin menjadi. Ia mulai menarik-narik lengan Sasuke yang masih tidak memerdulikannya.

"Tidak bisakah ini menjadi hari Minggu yang tenang, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke yang masih bersikukuh dengan novelnya. Ia tidak mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sang tunangan yang sudah mulai dongkol.

"Tenang untukmu, membosankan untukku! Kau ingin melihat aku mati lumutan ya?!" Naruto yang masih terus merajuk dengan menarik-narik lengan Sasuke mulai memanyunkan bibir menggodanya. Sikap kekanak-kanakannya muncul jika sudah begini.

"Kalau begitu pergi sendiri saja," balas Sasuke yang mulai tidak konsentrasi dengan bacaannya. Namun, ia masih berusaha menyelesaikan bab satu dari novel itu.

"Ha? Kau tega menyuruhku pergi sendiri seperti orang yang kesepian? Aku tidak mau, Sasu-Temeee," ucap Naruto sambil semakin gencar menarik-narik tangan Sasuke, "ayo jalan-jalan, Sasuke."

"Hhh.. Kau keras kepala sekali, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah wajah tan sang tunangan. Seketika itu juga Sasuke tertegun dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Naruto sedang memberikan tatapan memohon andalannya. Mata secerah langit itu membulat lebar dan terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bibir menggoda imannya sedikit ia manyunkan tetapi melengkung ke bawah, menyiratkan kesedihan. Entah darimana ia mempelajari ekspresi wajah yang sangat menyayat hati itu. Yang jelas, Sasuke belum tentu bisa tahan jika sudah ditatap dengan tatapan memohon tersebut. Garis bawahi seribu kali, belum tentu bisa tahan! Tetapi ia tetap berusaha bertahan demi kedudukannya sebagai seseorang yang mendominasi, walaupun memang lebih sering dikalahkan oleh tatapan yang satu ini.

'Tatapan itu…' batin Sasuke mulai goyah.

"Ayo, Sasuke, kita jalan-jalan yaaa," pinta Naruto masih menampilkan tatapan memohon andalannya. Masih keras kepala agar keinginannnya terpenuhi.

Hening.

Hening..

Hening…

Sasuke membuang muka dan bergumam, "terserah."

"Yeeey! Terima kasih, 'Suke! Ayo kita siap-siap!" Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke dan bergegas bersiap-siap dengan semangat.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih duduk mematung meratapi nasibnya, 'aku dikalahkan oleh tatapannya.'

Poor you, Sasuke!

~~~SimbaSimbaSimba~~~

**Minggu Pagi Berikutnya**

"Sasuke, aku lapaaar," rajuk Naruto kepada tunangannya yang sedang membaca sebuah novel. Tidak seperti biasanya, sudah seminggu Sasuke membaca novel itu tapi belum selesai juga.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan tidak jelas. Tampaknya sang tunangan tidak menanggapi keinginan pasangannya.

Kali ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga di apartemen mereka. Naruto, yang sedari tadi hanya menonton acara memasak di televisi dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, menjadi lapar karena melihat hidangan yang tampak sangat menggoda yang sedang dimasak oleh chef di acara tersebut. Ia pun mulai berulah mengganggu tunangannya.

"Apa maksud dari 'Hn'-mu itu? Aku sedang kelaparan, Temeee," rajukan Naruto semakin menjadi. Ia mulai menarik-narik lengan Sasuke yang masih tidak memerdulikannya.

"Tidak bisakah ini menjadi hari Minggu yang tenang, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke yang masih bersikukuh dengan novelnya. Ia tidak mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sang tunangan.

"Tidak bisa jika aku sudah lapar begini, Sasu-Teme!" Naruto yang masih terus merajuk dengan menarik-narik lengan Sasuke mulai memanyunkan bibir menggodanya. Sisi kekanak-kanakannya memang tidak bisa hilang.

"Kalau begitu masak saja," balas Sasuke yang mulai tidak konsentrasi dengan bacaannya. Namun, ia masih berusaha meneruskan acara membacanya.

"Ugh! Aku sedang malas. Kau harus memasak untukku, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

"Apa?! Aku yang memasak?!" Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang tunangan, merasa shock karena ia diminta memasak oleh tunangannya. Pasalnya, selalu Naruto yang memasak walaupun kemampuan memasak Sasuke memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Lalu tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri, dirinya sudah tertegun memandang wajah tan tunangannya. Naruto memberikan tatapan andalannya.

'Ta-tatapannya…' batin Sasuke mulai goyah.

"Ayo, Sasukeee, masak makanan untukku," pinta Naruto masih menampilkan tatapan memohon andalannya. Masih keras kepala agar keinginannya terpenuhi.

Hening.

Hening..

Hening…

"Hhh.. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakan novelnya di atas meja.

"Yeeey! Kau memang pria terbaik Sasuke," puji Naruto sambil mengecup pipi sang tunangan dan kembali berkata, "apapun yang kau masak pasti akan aku makan."

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Sasuke segera beranjak ke dapur. Terdengar teriakan Naruto yang menyemangatinya dari ruang keluarga, "semangat, 'Suke! Masak yang enak yaaa!"

'Lagi-lagi karena tatapan itu…' batin Sasuke meratapi kekalahannya sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya saat hendak membuka pintu kulkas.

Sabar ya, Sas!

~~~SimbaSimbaSimba~~~

**Minggu Pagi Berikutnya Lagi**

"Sasuke, aku mau barang ituuu," rajuk Naruto kepada tunangannya yang sedang membaca sebuah novel. Entah mengapa untuk kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menyelesaikan buku bacaannya dalam waktu singkat. Sehingga sampai sekarang ia masih membaca novel yang sama.

Mereka berdua masih duduk di sofa ruang keluarga di apartemen mereka. Naruto, yang sedari tadi menonton acara promosi barang di televisi dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, menjadi tergoda ingin membeli barang yang sedang dipromosikan karena menurutnya barang itu mempunyai banyak manfaat untuk kehidupan mereka. Ia pun mulai berulah mengganggu tunangannya.

"Sasuke, lihat acara di televisi itu! Aku mau membeli alat semacam blender serba guna itu yang terlihat lebih canggih dan modern. Buatan Korea tuh. Aku mau barang ituuu," ujar Naruto dengan antusias dan cengiran lebar sudah bertengger di bibirnya. Ia sudah memikirkan berbagai eksperimen makanan yang bisa ia buat jika alat itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan tidak jelas. Tampaknya sang tunangan tidak menanggapi keinginan pasangannya.

"Apa maksud dari 'Hn'-mu itu? Aku mau barang itu, Teme. Ayo kita membelinya!" rajukan Naruto semakin menjadi. Ia mulai menarik-narik lengan Sasuke yang masih tidak memerdulikannya.

"Tidak bisakah ini menjadi hari Minggu kesekian yang tenang, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke yang masih bersikukuh dengan novelnya. Ia tidak mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sang tunangan.

"Tidak bisa! Beli barang itu dulu, baru aku akan memberimu ketenangan," ujar Naruto yang masih terus merajuk dengan menarik-narik lengan Sasuke sambil memanyunkan bibir menggodanya, keras kepala dan kekanakan seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu beli sendiri saja," balas Sasuke yang mulai tidak konsentrasi dengan bacaannya. Namun, ia masih berusaha meneruskan acara membacanya. Ia bertekat ingin menyelesaikan buku itu. Ia baru berhasil membaca dua pertiga novel itu.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu dengan beli sendiri? Pakai uangku begitu? Tidak mau! Setidaknya kita harus patungan untuk membelinya. Ayolah, Sasuke, dengan alat itu membuat jus tomat menjadi lebih cepat dan efisien," promosi Naruto seperti seorang sales. Ia juga semakin gencar menarik-narik lengan Sasuke.

Tetapi tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke kali ini segera merespon perkataan Naruto dengan mendongakan kepalanya menatap ke arah televisi yang masih menampilkan acara promosi itu. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak tahan jika sudah menyangkut tentang tomat. Naruto pun berhenti menarik-narik lengan Sasuke, bermaksud memberi waktu pada Sasuke untuk berpikir.

'Hn, alat seperti blender itu memang terlihat modern dan canggih. Hebat juga orang Korea bisa membuat barang seperti itu. Pasti bukan barang murah. Sayang juga jika uang tabungan terkuras hanya dengan membeli satu barang. Tapi barang itu bisa digunakan untuk membuat apa saja, memang bermanfaat,' batin Sasuke menimbang-nimbang untung-rugi jika membelinya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Sasuke kembali membaca novelnya. Ia tidak berkata apapun kepada tunangannya tentang keputusan yang ia ambil. Hal itu membuat Naruto heran dan semakin penasaran.

"Sasuke, kau setuju untuk membelinya kan?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

Hening.

Hening..

Hening…

Hening yang cukup lama sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan suara baritonenya, "tidak. Kita tidak terlalu membutuhkan alat itu."

"A-apa?" Naruto shock mendengar penolakan Sasuke.

"Hn. Keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Ta-tapi, Teme, aku bisa membuat berbagai panganan berbahan tomat yang kau sukai dengan alat itu. Kau tidak mau merasakan tomat-tomatmu yang diolah dengan cara berbeda?" tanya Naruto sambil meyakinkan Sasuke dengan menyebut-nyebut tomat kesukaan tunangannya itu.

"Tidak. Kita masih mempunyai blender yang berfungsi dengan baik. Kau gunakan saja blender itu," ujar Sasuke yang masih menolak sambil tetap membaca novel.

"Oh ayolaaah… Apa salahnya jika membeli alat itu? Mengeluarkan uang agak banyak sedikit kan tidak apa. Lagi pula blender kita hanya bisa membuat jus, sedangkan alat itu bisa membuat yang lain. Tomat-tomatmu akan lebih berguna," Naruto masih merajuk dan menarik-narik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan ini berniat untuk segera menyudahinya. Maka ia memandang Naruto yang membalasnya dengan pandangan memohon yang tiga kali lipat terlihat lebih menyayat hati. 'Untuk kali ini tidak boleh kalah!' tekad Sasuke di dalam hati.

Sasuke memasang topeng stoic dan memandang wajah memohon andalan Naruto. Ia pun berkata, "sekali tidak, ya tetap tidak, Dobe." Sasuke lalu pergi memasuki kamar untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto, juga untuk berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak mengubah pikirannya.

Dari dalam kamar, Sasuke mendengar sumpah serapah dan keluhan yang Naruto teriakan. Sasuke hanya cuek saja dan kembali membaca novelnya. 'Nanti juga emosinya reda,' batin Sasuke.

Oke, kali ini kau yang menang, Sas!

~~~SimbaSimbaSimba~~~

**Minggu Pagi Berikutnya Lagi dan Lagi**

Berbeda dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya, kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menikmati paginya di dalam kamar tidur mereka. Sasuke, yang menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur, masih berusaha menyelesaikan novelnya yang kini bersisa beberapa lembar halaman lagi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tiduran di samping Sasuke.

Sedari tadi entah mengapa Naruto terlihat gelisah. Ia terus membolak-balikan tubuhnya di atas kasur seperti daging di atas panggangan. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah menyadari gerak-gerik tunangannya itu, tetap cuek-pantat-bebek, tidak mau menanyakannya selama ia tidak terlalu merasa terganggu. Naruto pun yang tidak tahan lagi segera membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto pelan. Tumben sekali Naruto memanggil terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara. Biasanya dia langsung saja. Ada apa ini? Apa dia sakit?

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, menyebalkan seperti biasa. Ia tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali dengan tingkah tunangannya yang agak aneh di pagi ini.

"Maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Naruto semakin aneh. Ia menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya yang masih terbungkus selimut.

"Hn. Apa?" tanya Sasuke melepas pandangannya dari novel yang ia baca untuk merespon Naruto. Ia melihat bahwa tunangannya yang terbungkus selimut mengucurkan keringat dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. 'Tampaknya demam,' pikir Sasuke.

"A-anu…" jawab Naruto menggantung. Ia masih menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya di bawah selimut dan entah mengapa wajahnya sedikit lebih memerah. Tingkahnya sungguh seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kau sakit?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dan kali ini menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi sang tunangan, bermaksud untuk mengetahui suhu tubuhnya. 'Biasa saja,' pikir Sasuke lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi Naruto. Sasuke meletakan novelnya di meja kecil di dekat kepala ranjang dan berkata, "apa yang perlu aku bantu?"

"Ng… A-aku me-membutuhkanmu, 'Suke," jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah dari bawah selimut.

Tring!

Sasuke segera mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Tetapi Ia tidak segera 'memberi bantuan' yang diminta Naruto. Ia masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan menggoda tunangannya itu.

Maka, Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto masih dengan wajah stoicnya dan berkata, "butuh untuk apa? Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Ja-jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Teme! A-aku tahu kau itu mengerti apa yang aku maksud! O-orang sepertimu pasti cepat tanggap hanya dengan melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini," seru Naruto sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah merah merona dan piyama yang terlihat basah oleh keringat. "Bantu akuuu," lanjut Naruto, merajuk kepada Sasuke.

Naruto menampilkan raut memohon andalannya yang kali ini dihiasi rona merah di wajah tannya. Hal ini menimbulkan kesan yang sangat menggoda yang tidak bisa dilewati Sasuke begitu saja. Ditambah lagi kondisi tubuhnya yang berkeringat membuat Sasuke ingin segera melepas piyama yang menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Ayolah, 'Sukeee," rengek Naruto tetap dengan raut wajah yang sama. Ia terlihat sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya yang terpendam entah sejak kapan. Tatapan memohonnya malah tergantikan menjadi tatapan untuk menggoda Sasuke.

'Oke. Untuk kali ini aku mengaku kalah telak!' batin Sasuke. Ia langsung melupakan novelnya yang tadi sedang ia baca, padahal hanya bersisa beberapa halaman lagi. Mungkin novel itu memang harus selalu tertunda untuk dibaca.

"Kau yang meminta ya, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sambil meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke merasakan cengiran Naruto sesaat sebelum bibirnya mengunci bibir menggoda milik tunangannya tersebut. Setelah itu, mulai terdengar suara-suara yang mencurigakan dari arah kamar mereka.

Kalau kali ini, kekalahan membawa nikmat untukmu, Sasuke!

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Maaf jika fict ini tidak sesuai harapan, Minna-san. Maaf jika tidak lucu, terlalu garing. Maaf jika OOC kebangetan. Maaf kalau ada typo. Dhi hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Mohon dimaklumi!**

**Yosh! Silahkan review. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat Dhi terima. Arigatou!**


End file.
